Malfoy's Mystifying Mixtures
by OverEasy
Summary: It had been three years since his mother and father were sent to Azkaban for their crimes, three years since he'd forsaken the Dark Lord and cemented his place amongst outcasts. It had been three years since he kissed her-that's what he missed most.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Everyone has fear, it's common and universal knowledge; deep down in everyone there is fear. Voldemort's fear was one little boy- Harry Potter. Harry's biggest fear was a life without love. But my fear? What could I be afraid of anymore? I have already lost everything in a time better left forgotten... so now, now what do I fear? It's an easy answer, really.

My biggest fear is her, and the too sweet memory of her lips on my own in that one glorious, stolen kiss.

The world has changed since the Battle At Hogwarts, men like me are outcasts in both circles. You see, I tried to be "good", and in doing so alienated myself from The Dark Lord's followers forever. However, I was never quite "good" enough, so the followers of Harry Potter could never befriend me either. I am forever stuck in a land in between, and my riches are all I have left now. I am lucky for that, as they could have stripped those from me as they stripped my family from me, but they were kind enough to leave me with something. Even now, I have Aurors in my home every several months to go through my things and relieve me of anything that might be construed as "dark".

So now, stuck in a limbo with a society that doesn't want me, what is left for Draco Malfoy? Where can one like myself turn, in times such as these?

Diagon Alley, of course.

Diagon Alley has always been one of my favorite places, even as a spoiled child- or perhaps especially as a spoiled child, the sight of the shops has always soothed me. So now, when I walk the streets and the eyes of wizards and witches cast down in my wake, or meet my own with fury, my favorite childhood place has become more than I can bear.

Yet still I come... every year at the end of August, I come to watch the crowds of Hogwarts students fill the cobblestone paths. Their chatter fills the air, and the swish of new robes can be seen at every turn, the smell of new books fills the air, and owls screech in their cages; it is all too familiar to me. A reminder, perhaps, of the life I left behind when the Dark Lord burned his mark into my arm forever. But when you have nothing, the taste of something familiar is sometimes all one has left to cling too.

Chapter One:

I leaned against the stone wall of yet another abandoned shop. Many things had changed since the battle three years ago, but the death of so many shop keepers had left most unwilling to purchase, even with one so noble and proud as Harry Potter standing guard over the world. So while Diagon Alley was still the place that most mothers brought their children to get their supplies, the actual supplies were difficult to be found. One shop that had remained open, much to my surprise, and possibly my dismay, was Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. The death of Fred had not stopped George and Ronald from continuing the shop in his honor.

I kept my distance from that particular shop anyways, I could handle myself, but I didn't want a scuffle. Didn't want to hurt anyone, of course. But still, each year as I made my trip back to this place, I found myself watching that shop, waiting for the flash of red hair to make me smile again. I found myself watching more intently than I wanted to, but I couldn't force myself to look away, as kids of all ages filed in and out of the shop with joke candies and toys of all kinds.

I was entranced in the sight when I felt a sharp pain in my leg. I looked up in time to see three kids, second or third years by the looks of them, holding stones in their hands. They laughed at me- I laughed too, and with slow movements I pushed myself away from the wall. Then, when I knew I had them nervous, I lunged forward and barked out a laugh when they screamed and ran away.

"Draco!" came a voice behind me, and I turned in horror to find the blazing red hair of one Mrs. Weasley stomping towards me. I found myself gulping and shuffling my feet nervously.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley?" I cast my eyes downward, not daring to meet hers.

"What on earth are you doing, scaring those poor children?" She scolded.

I felt color rise to my cheeks and neck, and I kicked at a stone nervously. "Er, sorry, Mrs. Weasley, they had rocks." It'd been a while since I had been scolded for anything, and the surprise and shock of it had rocked me to my core. I stood before her, hands in my pockets, unable to even look at her. I felt like a darn fool.

"Oh very well then, Draco. Just be nice to them, they're only children."

I glanced at her in surprise, and faltered when I realized she was smiling at me. It was a warm smile, eyes full of laughter- it was a mother's smile. I found myself wanting to smile back, but the shock of it clung to my expression.

She stayed in front of me, waiting for me to respond. When I didn't she sighed and gave a small chuckle. "Have a nice day, Draco." She said, she reached out and patted my head. Before I could find words to say, she was already gone, headed towards her son's shop.

I blinked a few times, looking around the crowd I noticed snickers from a few people closest to me, I glared at them and stalked off down the street.

It'd been a while since I had heard anyone say my name, much less in such a threatening and, dare I say it, motherly tone. But she had been nice to me, lord knows why, and she had patted my head. I grumbled and ran my hands through my hair, this was just not how it was supposed to be. Why couldn't she have just been rude and cold like everyone else?

I threw open the door to The Leaky Cauldron, and took a seat at the bar. Tom gave me a weary look and set a shot of fire whiskey in front of me. I downed it without realizing that I hadn't even asked for it.

"'nother one of those?" I paused, staring at the mans face, he tapped his foot expectantly. "Oh, bugger... please?" I grumbled, and he poured the drink. I knocked it back too, reveling in the feel of whiskey in the pit of my stomach.

I hadn't eaten much that day, so after two more shots I was feeling quite knockered. With a fuzzy head, I took a fifth (or was it sixth?) shot, and laid my head down on the bar, hoping it would make the room stop spinning.

"I gotta do something with my life, Tom, I gotta make something happen for myself." I listened to my own slurred voice and smiled, holding my shot glass up to him and wiggling it around. "How, 'bout another?"

The older man grinned at me, took the shot glass from my hand and shook his head. "I think you've had quite enough, Draco."

"She was nice to me!" I slammed my fist down on the table. "She's got a pretty daughter, you know?Pretty pretty girl. Younger girl, but very pretty. And hair! She has hair. It's pretty hair." I looked up at him, my vision blurred, and I felt myself sway in my seat. "Would you stop moving the table?" I hiccuped.

Tom shook his head and heaved one arm under me, lifting me where I stood.

"Where are we going?" I heard myself ask.

There was laughter in his voice as he lead me up some stairs. "You're going to take a nap."

"I don't wanna take a nap, I wanna go talk to her pretty daughter."

"I'm sure you do, lad, but a nap first. Gotta get you some beauty rest, right?"

I paused and nodded, my foot caught on a stair and I fell forward a little. Tom tightened his grip under my and pushed me forward. He unlocked the nearest door and persuaded me into it, before throwing me down on the bed. The mattress was lumpy, and smelled of things I didn't particularly wish to think about. Instead I closed my eyes, I heard a click at the door as my mind went blank. Just before I lost consciousness completely, her face entered my vision, and I felt myself smile.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke with a throbbing headache, the sun shining through the window only serving to make my eyes burn even worse than they already were. I groaned and pulled a pillow over my head, peaking out only to see if the blasted thing had decided to hide behind a cloud, but no such luck. I mumbled curses and rolled myself out of bed. I breathed a sigh when I found two glasses; a large one full of water, and another smaller than a shot glass that held a gelatinous purple goop, sitting on my nightstand.

I took a sip of water first, reveling in the feel of it sliding down the back of my parched throat. Then I stared at concoction, picking up the small glass and smelling it cautiously. The scent assaulted my nose at once, a strange mixture of grape, pumpkin and something unknown. I glared at the tiny cup for one last moment before knocking back the unfamiliar mix. I slammed the glass back down and gulped the water as quickly as possible, trying to get the unforgiving taste from my mouth. The texture was gritty and it stuck to the back of my throat no matter how much water I drank. Though I was pleased to find that the water glass refilled itself, it never seemed like enough.

Within moments of drinking the unpleasant mix- what I could only assume was a creation of Tom's- the throbbing pulse in my head had settled, and my eyes no longer feared sunlight. I blinked around in surprise and set the water glass back down onto the table.

Though my head was still fuzzy, the rest of my ailments had dissipated within moments. I made my way down stairs, digging through my pockets for a few Galleons. The bar was relatively empty, only a few stragglers huddled in the corner, nursing their drinks. I looked for Tom, but he was no where in sight.

I left him a scrawled note- attached to which were three Galleons and five Sickles, for his trouble- before I made my way back out into the streets.

By the looks of things, it appeared to be pretty early. The cobbled streets were almost empty, most of the shops still closed. I could have apparated home, but the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and that place was empty and sad.

Instead I made my way to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour in hopes that they'd be open. Florean had met a rather nasty fate, he too disappeared when the Dark Lord reigned, but a Miss Lizzy Siskin had reopened the shop a year after his fall. She had kept the name the same, and to my understanding the recipes had stayed mostly the same. I grinned widely when I saw her making her way up the path, swinging her oversized handbag and whistling some tune I'd never heard.

"Opening early today, Miss Lizzy?" I asked hopefully.

She jumped, startled to see me. "Oh, Draco, were you looking for a sundae this morning?" She fidgeted with her keys, her hands shaking nervously as she tried to press one into the lock unsuccessfully.

"Did you need some help there?" I stepped forward and grimaced when she flinched away from me. "Sorry, I'll... sorry." I stammered, backing away from the frightened woman.

I turned away from her, tears stinging the back of my eyes.

_Of course she's afraid of you, nit, you're a Death Eater, remember?_

Three years sounded like a long time. For me, three years had seemed like forever. I'd so easily forgotten that I was a stupid selfish boy raised by a stupid selfish man. And while I may have forgotten, they never did. Three years after making the biggest mistake I could, I was still living my punishment. The mark burned in my arm a forever reminder that this world, these people, will never want me.

I made my way back down the street stoically, my jaw locked to keep in the emotion.

I was preparing myself to apparate, desperate to disappear from the site a tiny sweet woman shrinking from me in fear, when a voice cut my focus. Two people talking, their voices too familiar for me to not recognize. I internally groaned; they were the last two people I wanted to see.

Still, I plastered a cocky smirk on my face and turned around to face them. I wouldn't be bullied today.

"Blaise, Pansy." I nodded at them, it was a familiar gesture. Polite, but not too friendly.

"Draco! It's been ages! Where on earth have you been?" came Pansy's shrieking voice.

Blaise whooped a laugh. "Pansy, don't be a nit, you know where he's been. He's been hiding at home since he lost his mummy and daddy, isn't that right, Draco?"

I gritted my teeth, glaring daggers in his direction. "Funny, coming from you, Blaise."

"Oh?" He sniggered again, "and what, pray tell, could you possibly mean by that?"

"You were pretty quick to go into hiding yourself, after the Dark Lord's fall. Though lucky for you, he hadn't actually considered you important enough to accept you into his ranks at that time. And yet still you ran away... afraid of a few mudbloods, were you, Blaise? Afraid that Potter's army was going to hunt you down too? You didn't even matter, yet you ran like a coward." My words were venom, and I knew it before I said them. I might pay for it later, but I gloried in the color draining from his cheeks.

"Run along, Blaisey-Boy, go play with the other children." I spat.

Enraged, he made a move to pull his wand, but I was the faster. I had him in a full body bind curse before he even had time to move his lips.

"You tell that pretty whore of a mother you've got that I said hello, Blaise. I'm sure I'll be seeing you."

With a deafening crack, I apparated out. Back to my home, my self imposed jail...albeit a luxurious one.

Whistler, a tiny and decaying house elf that had been in my family for generations, was ready when I arrived. He took my cloak without being asked, and bowed humbly. "Is there anything Whistler can bring for Master Draco?"

"No, thank you, Whistler, but have yourself a nice cup of tea, will you?" I patted the little elf on the head as I made my way up the glorious marble staircase towards my chambers.

"Thank you, Master! Whistler thanks you very much!"

His enthusiasm renewed my spirits, if only for a moment. He'd become a companion of sorts while I'd locked myself away, and he was by all accounts a good little chap.

I opened the door to my chamber and flopped onto the bed, allowing rest to take me over. Someday, they'd want me back again.

Someday.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been three years since I had last seen Draco, and stumbling upon him had not been part of my plan. So, when I rounded the corner in Diagon Alley, headed to my brothers' shop, I was startled to find him there. Several people had said he was in town. I figured it was just a rumor, just like all the others. I was surprised he looked so different, so meek and small. His cheeks were sunken, even more so than usual, and the dark circles under his eyes had turned nearly black.

I remember the way he was at Hogwarts, always so put together and clean. His hair was always brushed, his robes always tidy, nothing ever out of place. Today, he looked a mess, his hair resembling Harry's unkempt locks more than his own blond ones. I doubted he had eaten or slept in days, if his appearance was anything to go by, he hadn't bathed either.

I stayed my distance, watching as he spoke with Lizzy, and how he backed away so quickly- as if she had slapped him where he stood. My legs seemed to move without my consent and I followed him, he just looked so different— so changed.

I wanted to intervene when I heard Blaise and Pansy, wanted them to let him go, but I kept to the shadows and watched. It was not my place, and Draco could more than handle his own affairs.

And then when he opened his mouth he reminded me of all the things I loathed about Draco in the first place. His arrogance, his cocky smirk, his disregard for others and his prejudice, all of it came spewing from his mouth within a matter of minutes.

I didn't wait to see what happened, didn't bother trying to see who finished who off first. I ran. As far away from him as my legs could possibly carry me.

I found myself infront of Weasley's Wizard Weezes within a matter of minutes, and I pulled open the door in a rush. I slammed it shut with fury, gasping and running my fingers through my hair. iWhy? Why did he have to be here, of all of the places in the world, why here?/i

"Problems, little sister?" George asked.

I jumped at the sound of his voice, forgetting for a moment that I wasn't alone.

"No, no, just a bit nippy outside, so I thought I'd go for a little run."

George eyed my quizzically, but kept his comments to himself. He had become much more reserved since Fred's death. Though you still had to expect jokes if you were going to be around him, he understood when something wasn't his business, and he left it alone.

I wandered into the shop, over to the cage of Pygmy Puff's. "Have you fed them yet today?" I asked absently.

"No, not yet. Would you do the honors?" George grinned at me, knowing that they were still my favorite part of this place.

I grinned and grabbed a container of my own specially formulated Pygmy Puff food, a mixture of vegetable and dried chopped flobberworm, which happened to be Arnold's favorite when he was still around. Draco had loved Arnold... though he never admitted it. I blinked back a tear for my lost and forgotten friend, though I was not sure which friend I was crying for at that moment. Perhaps the loss of both. I brushed it away within moments and focused my attention back on the fuzzy little creatures.

I sprinkled some in the cage and sniggered when they started to work themselves into a frenzy, running around the cage and chirping at me for more. With a giggle I tossed another handful into the cage.

"Where is Harry at, this morning?" George questioned.

"I'm not certain, though he's probably doing some public speaking somewhere, or possibly helping the Auror's somehow." I knew I sounded irritated when I said it, and I mentally groaned.

"A tad bit bitter there, sis?"

"No, no, just he's always busy. I've lost my drive for the whole thing. It's all about rebuilding the wizarding community, forming new relationships with muggles, and the after effects of Voldemort's reign. I'm sick of it. I love Harry, and I love the things he's fighting for, but... I miss him." I brushed my hair out of my face realizing that I sounded sulky.

"Ginny, he's got a lot of stuff to do, people look to him for support. He doesn't take his role in the world lightly." George insisted.

"Yeah, and he's getting a big head about it, too. 'The world needs me, Ginny. I'm an important person in history, Ginny. I killed Voldemort, Ginny.' I know, I know, I know. Destiny and all of that blah, blah. I want to have some fun!"

George shook his head at me. "There will be time for fun later."

I gaped at him, here, my jokester big brother- my big brother that invented portable swamps- was telling me that it wasn't the time for fun? I shook my head. "George, you're wrong about that. Yes, it is a time of mourning," I felt tears well in my eyes as I said this. "It is a time to remember losses and feel them, but we have to move forward too. We have to take what time we have and really let loose! What else is there?"

He looked startled. "Gin, I didn't mean..."

"No, George, you did mean it. I know that these last few years have been hard for you, they've been hard for all of us. But we can't forget about what we were, we can't forget about happiness." I insisted. "We're all so concerned about fixing everything else we're forgetting to fix ourselves."

George's eyes grew wide and he stammered for a moment. I stayed quiet, waiting for him to say anything that would deny what I had said, anything that would make it somehow less true.

"Gin, we're all trying. Don't be mad at Harry for wanting to make this a better world. He's doing it for you, for all of us."

"I can't explain it, George, it's just too much. He's never home, we have a beautiful apartment, and he's never there with me. I don't remember the last time he made time for me. It's been three days since he's even been home, and I am going crazy." I sighed and blew my hair out of my face.

"I'm sorry, I... I didn't know."

"He's a good man, George, but he's got bigger things happening in his life than me. Maybe... maybe that's the way it's supposed to be."

George's eyes got wide and he stared at me.

"I don't know, but I've got to go. I have a lunch date with Luna and Hermione. We'll figure it out."

I left the store in a hurry, not waiting to say goodbye. I couldn't stand feeling like my own brother was scrutinizing me for this. Maybe I was blowing things a little out of proportion, maybe I wasn't being fair to Harry... and maybe I just wasn't happy.

And the sight of Draco Malfoy was certainly not helping.


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't actually have a lunch date; I had just become prone to making up excuses recently. I could blame my brother for my sullen mood, but it wasn't his fault. He was right; Harry was doing what was best for the world. I was probably selfish to even think it, but I needed someone to do what was best for me.

He had left me once already, and when he did he promised me that when Voldemort was dead we would be together. That was promise was made four years ago, Voldemort had been long dead, and yet still he was not with me. We shared an apartment, but we did not share lives. For someone with abandonment issues he was quite good at abandoning me.

_iHarry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, and the King of Broken Promises. /i _I though bitterly.

Without a conscious thought about it I Apparated to The Burrow. Only after I arrived did I realize that I was desperate for some mothering. No matter how old I got, no matter how much I had been through over the years, I always needed my mother. It was a Weasley trait.

When I arrived I was by no means disappointed, as my mum was pulling some tasty looking apple tarts out of the oven, and a pot of tea was whistling on the stove. She was wearing her usual homely robes, and an apron that was covered with a heavy layer of baking ingredients. There was a bit of flour caked to the side of her temple. Just seeing her, the way she always looked, doing the things she always did, made my day feel a little brighter.

"Oh! Hello, Ginny dear! I wasn't expecting you today, what brings you home?" She scuffled about, busying herself pouring tea and placing the tarts on a tray for me. Without waiting for me to respond she ushered me through the door. "Oh come then, dear, let's have a spot of tea." I took my usual seat at the end of the table gratefully.

"Thanks, mum." I smiled sheepishly and added some cream and sugar to my tea. I took a careful sip and smiled; it tasted exactly the way mum's tea always tasted. Some things never changed.

"Where is Harry this morning, dear?" She asked, wiping her flour covered hands on her already floured apron.

I groaned, of course she would ask about Harry. Everyone always asked about Harry. "Off somewhere, I'm not entirely sure." I told her truthfully.

She looked at me quizzically. "Is everything alright?

"Yeah, mum, it's fine. He's just busy, that's all." It was not entirely a lie, at least.

She apparently took the hint and changed the subject, because she started babbling away about dad's new Muggle inventions and how he's bewitched them. Toasters that buttered your toast too, hammers that always had the perfect size nail ready for you, and a car horn that yelled curse words. I sipped my tea and popped a warm tart into my mouth, smiling compliantly. Mum pretended to be exasperated with dad whenever she talked of him and his Muggle inventions, but I could tell by the laughter that twinkled in her eyes that she really found it all quite funny.

"So, how is your internship at the Daily Prophet going?" She was grinning at me.

For the first time since I got there I felt a genuine smile spread across my face.

"Oh, mum it's going fantastic! Barnabas Cuffe has read my piece on the after effects of the war, and he's thinking about hiring me on as a part time journalist. Nothing major at first, but he was very impressed with my in-depth interviews with families that had lost people and how they were coping. He wants me to do a piece on the shop keepers in Diagon Alley this next week!" I told her excitedly.

Her squeal of excitement was nearly deafening and I chuckled as she threw her arms around me.

"Ginny, dear, I am so proud of you! Just wait until I tell your father. We'll have to go out and celebrate tonight, maybe we could treat you and Harry to dinner somewhere! How does that sound?" She grinned and kissed my forehead.

I shuffled uncomfortably. "Maybe not tonight, mum, I am not sure how busy Harry is going to be. We'll find a time though." I reassured her.

"Well just let us know then, I cannot wait to tell your father! He is going to be so proud of you!"

I grinned and hugged her.

"I've actually got to dash, though, I still need to do some interviews for my next story." It wasn't a lie, and I was glad to see another proud smile spread across her face.

I left quickly after a few kisses and goodbyes, and several more "I'm so proud of you!"'s. I knew if I didn't move fast she would keep me there all afternoon.

I though about heading to Diagon Alley, as I really had intended to do some interviewing earlier. Seeing Draco had made me temporarily forget my purpose in being there to begin with, and blast him for it. The thought of seeing him again was enough to deter me from the place entirely. I opted for home instead, and was glad to find it empty when I got there.

The apartment Harry and I shared was small, as I made very little money at my part time job at Florish and Bott's and I refused to let him carry me. I had never taken charities lightly, something I got from my mother. So even though Harry had offered several times, I declined. I could carry my own weight.

Harry and I had argued quite a bit about this issue when we first moved in. However, regardless of how much money he had left to spare, I was uncomfortable taking it. Something I was sure he still didn't understand.

Still, despite the place's small size, we had done our best with it. My mum had bought us a set of self cleaning pots and pans, as well as a nice set of dishes, which I was very grateful for. We had decorated the walls with a number of family photos, and larger posters of my favorite Quidditch team the Hollyhead Harpies. The furniture was secondhand but after a good dose of Mrs. Scower's Magical Mess Remover the unpleasant smells were removed.

It was not much, really. One bedroom, one bathroom, a small kitchen and a room for sitting. But over the last two years it had a very homey feel to me. I put a pot on the stove to boil and curled myself into my favorite chair. "Accio!" I called to the large and overstuffed bookshelf in the corner. An old dusty copy of "A Witch's Dilemma" but Madame Cone came to my waiting hands. I ran my fingers over the dog-eard pages and sighed.

I tried to take my mind off of him, but each time I turned the page, Draco's image flashed before my eyes. I might have hated myself for it, but I missed him dearly.


	5. Chapter 5

i_The grounds at Hogwarts had grown dark; the lake turned from icy blue to an inky shade of indigo, the cloud covered sky so black that you couldn't even make out the line of the moon. It was by far the easiest time to sneak out; once you got outside no one could see you. Despite the appearance of stricter rules, Hogwarts my seventh year had been nothing like what it seemed. At least, not for me. The only students to receive any kind of punishment were those who were known to fight for Harry Potter. I did not fall into that group of people._

_The events of last year still flashed before me regularly. My failure—the failure that I was secretly happy for—had taken me far from the Dark Lord's good graces. However, he was pleased that Dumbledore was dead, even if I had not struck the killing blow. I had not been for my wrong doing, I had merely been left to stew in my own deficiency. I had thought that Hogwarts would provide escape for me, but I was wrong. I should have known that without Dumbledore it would all fall apart. I should have known that without him no one would be safe, not even a Death Eater._

_I made my way to the Quidditch pitch easily; I had traveled the path probably over a hundred times over seven years. My trusty old broom felt like heaven in my fingertips. The mahogany wood was smooth, and it was a well balanced broom, though a little heavier in the back end. It suited me perfectly, even though it was old and I'd had it for years. When it came to flying, I wanted my beautiful Red Viper. _

_There was a slight breeze in the crisp November sky, I leaned my head back and reveled in the feel of the wind pressing on my cheeks. Without thinking I placed one leg over the handle of my broom and pushed off the frozen earth towards the sky. I took a deep breath in and scanned the world above me, when a shape darting past caught my attention. It startled me to think that I might not be alone in the sky, and a shiver crept up my spine. _

_I kept my eyes open in hopes of catching another glimpse of who or whatever had joined me in what I considered my domain. And then I heard it, a quiet rustle of cloth, unmistakably robes. _

_To say that my curiosity had been piqued would be a gross understatement. The idea of another person being willing to risk punishment to sneak out and fly was enough to make me near desperate to know who they were. On one hand, I felt as though my space had been invaded, on the other, I was quite curious to know who the fellow was. _

_I found myself staring so intently above me, searching for the mysterious person, when a loud cough behind me startled me to the point where I almost fell off my broom. _

"_Why are you following me?" Came the voice from behind. The voice astonished me, as it was not what I was expecting at all. Feminine, indignant, and far too familiar. It was the voice of Ginny Weasley. _

"_Following you? What in the bloody hell would possess me to do that? I come out here to fly all the time!" I was furious that she would dare insinuate that I /i wanted i to see her. _

"_Oh, right, you sneak out all the time to go flying, in the dark, by yourself. I believe you, Malfoy. It's perfectly logical," she mocked._

_I pivoted my broom quickly so that I could face the cocky little bint. "Seems more likely than sneaking out to see you. Blood traitor." I spat._

_She giggled at the comment, which surprised me. Those two words would have been enough to send her brother into a rage, a trait that I had expected to be hereditary. _

"_Really, Malfoy? Is that the best that you've got? Blood traitor. No ring, no class or finess. It's not even really an insult, if you ask me. I do choose to be friends with people despite their blood status. I'd just never seen it as a bad thing." I couldn't see her face, and I hoped beyond home that she could not see me gape at her. "Tell me, Malfoy, did you really think you'd get to me with /ithati as your big insult?" She snorted. _

"_Seems to bother the other Weasley quite a bit." I shot back, it was a weak comeback and I knew it. Her bored reaction and overall nonplussed demeanor toward my snide comments had utterly unnerved me. _

_Ginny laughed loudly at my pitiful attempt and I felt my cheeks grow hot. "Oh, sod off." I grumbled angrily._

"_What are you doing out here, Malfoy?" She questioned through her giggles. _

_I loathed being laughed at, but I could not deny that the sound of her giggles made me smile sheepishly._

"_Same as you, I suppose. Needed to get away from the hell hole for a while, and flying seems the best way to do it." I paused for a moment, unsure of what else to say._

"_So, er, how did you see me out here, anyways?"_

_Again I heard her laugh. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she teased. _

_I squinted through the darkness. "Try me, Weasley."_

"_Alright then, I am wearing a Muggle invention." _

_I couldn't help it, I gaped at her again. "You must be joking."_

"_No, not at all," she replied haughtily. "They're called 'night vision goggles' and my father picked them up at a Muggle shop. You know how much he likes Muggles." Her voice sounded snide as she said this. "They're right useful things, they are. Make it easy to see without being seen."_

"_You're full of it." I scoffed, partly unwilling to believe that a Muggle could invent such a thing._

"_I'm not! Try them, then, if you don't believe me."_

"_No, thanks. I think I'll pass." I felt myself shrink away from the item and I heard her giggle at me again. I felt myself growing frustrated with her laughter._

"_Oh for god's sake, Malfoy, they're not contaminated. They won't suck the magic from you." _

"_I still don't want them." I pulled my wand from my pocket and tapped it once. "Lumos!" The tip of the wand light up brightly. I saw her real back, with the ridiculous looking goggles covering most of her face._

"_Malfoy!" She gasped, "put that away before someone sees us!" _

_I shoved the wand back into my pocket, frustrated that she was right. _

_By the time I'd readjusted myself on my broom, she was descending towards the ground. _

"_Hey! Where are you going?" I bellowed after her, following in suit.  
_

"_I was planning on having a nice night in the sky." She replied haughtily. "But then some git decided to light up his wand and I didn't feel like getting caught. So now I've got to head back to my dorm, else risk getting detention. And trust me when I say, I am no longer in the business of getting detention if I can avoid it."_

_The ground grew closer to us, with each passing moment I felt her anger grow. "You're not afraid of a little detention, are you, Weasley?" I bit out. _

"_You would be too, if you'd gotten any this year." Our feet touched the ground, and I heard the indignation in her voice. She sounded right outraged. _

"_What do you mean?" I demanded._

_She turned on me, ripping the goggles off her face. I could see her features in the soft light that came from the few windows in the castle that were still bright. She was really quite stunning._

"_You should know! Nothing is the same now!" I could see her eyes narrow and I braced myself for one of her renowned hexes. "I suppose I partly owe you for that." She spit._

_The insinuation was clear, and it cut me more deeply than any curse she could send my way. Mostly because she was right. _

_She stormed away without another word. As I stood dumbly on the grass, wondering why I always had to open my big mouth./i_

I rubbed my temples roughly, letting my groggy eyes adjust to their surroundings again. This was not Hogwarts, Ginny wasn't here, and I wasn't going to see her stomp away in that adorably indignant way ever again. This was Malfoy Manor, and Ginny was gone.

That was the part that stuck in my head the most. Ginny was gone.

Whistler was already waiting for me with my morning tea when I came down to the main hall for breakfast. The too familiar scent of spices assaulted my nose. It had always been my mothers favorite, when she had been alive. I was uncertain if I truly loved the tea, or if it just reminded me of her. For all of her faults, she loved me deeply. A trait that she unfortunately did not share with my father.

I groaned at the thought of them, and Whistler jumped to my side.

"Is something wrong with Master? Is there something Whistler can get?" He asked hurriedly.

"No, no, everything is fine. Thank you." I said, patting the small creatures head affectionately.

I ate a hearty breakfast of eggs, bacon, sausage, pumpkin juice and tea. When I was finished I stared around the room, bored with the scene. Every morning had played itself out very much the same way, and I was dreadfully bored.

I toyed with the idea of going back to Diagon Alley for the day, though I knew I probably shouldn't. Blaise might not scare me in a one on one setting, but he had some pretty powerful friends. People that wouldn't think twice before putting me in my place. I wasn't too eager to meet them, but the idea of staying in at the Manor was enough to push me forward.

I changed into my nicer robes quickly, and headed to the Apparate point outside my home. I arrived in Diagon Alley just past ten o'clock. The streets were packed with students and mothers, all shuffling around getting the last of their school supplies. The sight of so many people brought a smile back to my face, and I watched and listened eagerly, just for the sound of human voices again.

I was wrapped in listening to the conversations around me, allowing my imagination to run wild with the little tid-bits that I gathered from each person passing by.

A very angry looking witch pushed past me, talking to her child in a very angry tone. My ears landed on their conversation, and for some reason it held my attention more than the others. She was complaining about the lack of a potions shop, and how much trouble she was going to have finding the long list of ingredients needed for his 5th year potions class.

"How am I going to find you all of these things when there is still no potions shop?" She muttered angrily.

Before I could stop myself, the wheels in my head starting turning. All of the sudden, it all clicked together. I had just figured a way to put myself back into the wizarding world, as well as something that would occupy much of my time.

iI/i would open a potions shop.


End file.
